A Valid Reason
by angel4bella
Summary: What happens when a one night stand between a blonde diva and a cocky pretty boy turns into something that may last forever when their friends force them to coexist. Featuring: Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton and many more.
1. one night stand

MY NEW STORY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS NOR THE OTHER PERSONS IN THIS STORY. EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP. OH AND I OWN THE DOG NAMED BUBBLES!  
  
Chapter 1: one night stand  
  
Randy woke up with the rays of sunlight beaming through his hotel room. He fluttered his eyes open to see the curtains open from the night before.  
  
"Damn the sun!" he hissed as he got up. He closed the curtains and returned to bed but the event that happened last night awakened him to full attention.  
  
"Who did I sleep with again?" he asked himself as he turned to face a woman who's was back facing him.  
  
Events of last night swept again on his mind again as he tried to remember who this girl is.  
  
"Hey Hunt! Who are the babes at the party?" Randy asked as he was seated down in the limo beside Dave Batista, Triple H and Ric Flair. They were headed to the party that Vince McMahon was throwing at Greenwich, Connecticut.  
  
"Well. we have Torrie Wilson." Hunter said  
  
"Nah! She's married but I don't mind getting laid by a playboy playmate." Randy said smirking as the guys laughed.  
  
"Um. you said you wanted a playboy playmate huh? How about Sable?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Hunter I am suppose to be in control and besides I don't want to pay her and I don't want to be strapped to the bed either. " Randy said as Batista spat out his drink to Ric's face.  
  
"Okay, How about Dawn Marie?" Hunter said getting impatient.  
  
"Nah! Too slutty!" Randy said as Hunter's eyes rolled.  
  
"What exactly do you want?" Batista asked also getting annoyed by Randy's antics.  
  
"I want someone sexy obviously! And ah. beautiful and I want her on Raw." Randy said as Batista was thinking.  
  
"Okay, Trish Stratus?" Batista asked.  
  
"It could work." Randy said as Batista rubbed his chin thinking again.  
  
"Um. how about Lita?" Randy asked.  
  
"No, no, no! She's mine kumpadre!" Batista said as Ric shook his head.  
  
"Just pick Stacy already! God do you guys have to mention her last! We know Randy likes her!" Ric said as Randy laughed.  
  
"Yeah she is sexy and beautiful and not only that, she has legs man!" Randy said as the limo pulled to a stop at the McMahon residence.  
  
"Finally! You admitted your crush hurry up before the food gets eaten!" Batista said practically leaping out of the limo.  
  
"Wait did Vince say anything about Stephanie being here?" Hunter asked as the remaining members of Evolution got out.  
  
"In fact he did." Ric said. This made Hunter smirk as the guards at the entrance opened the doors for them.  
  
They entered the house, as it looked all too familiar. Many of the superstars were already talking, dancing and having drinks as they walked in.  
  
"Hey I'm going to talk to Stephanie." Hunter said as he spotted her with Brock Lesnar he was about to explode but decided against it if he wanted Stephanie back.  
  
"I'm going to find Vince." Ric said walking away leaving Batista and Randy to look at the crowd of wrestlers present.  
  
"Man I can't decide who to choose Trish, Lita or Stacy." Randy said as Batista chuckled.  
  
"I'll take Lita man." Batista said as Randy thought deeply.  
  
"Okay that's one two to go. I'll try Trish first but if it doesn't work then Stacy." Randy said as they separated.  
  
He decided to find Trish and saw her on the couch alone.  
  
"This must be my lucky day!" Randy said to himself as he approached her.  
  
"Hey Trish!" Randy said sitting beside her.  
  
She looked very annoyed to see Randy there but he didn't care.  
  
"If it isn't the legend killer? How are you? Bet your looking for a girl tonight." Trish said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I'm fine and in fact I am trying to find a nice girl tonight maybe you'd want to go with me?" Randy asked as Trish looked at him laughing.  
  
"Ha! Funny Orton not falling for that one! And besides my date is coming!" Trish said as Randy turned his head to see his best friend John Cena coming towards them.  
  
"Hey dawg! Haven't seen you in a while!" John said as they hugged each other.  
  
"Well I'm busy with Evolution and stuff." Randy replied as John smiled.  
  
"I better go now. Come on Trish let's dance." John said offering her his hand.  
  
"I would love to!" Trish said loudly trying to let Randy hear. He perfectly heard it.  
  
"How could I've been so stupid to forget that John was dating Trish!" Randy hissed to himself as he smacked his head hard.  
  
Randy stood up and was after his next target, Stacy Keibler. Randy pushed through the crowd of wrestlers and tried to find Stacy but she wasn't dancing or interacting with the others. He tried the food table and found her standing against the wall. She had her arms across her chest looking down and had one foot stepping against the wall.  
  
She was wearing a red flower printed halter-top with a very short black leather skirt, which showed her long legs and black stiletto heels.  
  
Randy approached her as she didn't notice and he put his left arm against the wall right next to her so that it blocked her way of escape.  
  
"Hey beautiful!" Randy said huskily as Stacy looked up at him. He was right in front of her, eyes locking and face inches apart.  
  
"Hey" Stacy said plainly looking back down.  
  
Randy lifted her chin with his hand and smirked at her. Damn she was beautiful! But she had that sad expression she always has.  
  
"What's wrong babe? You're usually very happy at these parties." Randy said as Stacy looked at his arm still against the wall and looked up at him again no expression on her face.  
  
"Do you remember that I am still Andrew's property I have no choice but to follow his orders. He told me to keep quiet while he's with his friends." Stacy said as Randy grinned.  
  
"Well that's not a problem." Randy said as he kissed her.  
  
Stacy was a little surprised at first but then responded and made the kiss deeper and more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and could have sworn that Test was looking at them. As they kissed Test was in fact looking very mad and decided to put an end to the kiss. He approached them and tapped Randy's shoulder very hard.  
  
"Hey man, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Test said calmly trying to hold back the anger as Randy turned his head to Test.  
  
"Oops I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Randy said as Stacy smiled at him.  
  
"Stop smiling bitch!" Test screamed as the whole WWE personnel looked at Test, Stacy and Randy. The whole WWE gathered around them and the music stopped as all attention was directed to them.  
  
"Hey she doesn't deserve to be called that!" Randy shouted back.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, pretty boy?" Test screamed as Randy fumed and balled his fist.  
  
"This!" Randy said as he punched Test square on the nose.  
  
"Let's go Stace." Randy said as he grabbed Stacy's arm gently and again pushed through the wrestlers that were crowding around them.  
  
They were already outside of the house walking to the limo that Evolution was riding earlier but Stacy stopped which also stopped Randy. Randy turned to face Stacy and was met by a smiling face.  
  
"Randy, thanks for everything but I better go now." Stacy said as she tried to walk away but Randy pulled her arm.  
  
"No, you're going with me. You deserve to be treated like a real woman." (That was very cheesy but bear with me!) Randy said as he lifted her up and carried her to the limo.  
  
That led to Randy taking Stacy to his hotel room and doing things that Stacy will regret.  
  
Randy looked at the sleeping form beside him and whispered gently in her ear.  
  
"Good Morning"  
  
Stacy was already awake and just realized what she had done last night. She was ashamed because she had just been added to Randy's women that I laid list.  
  
"Um. Randy Uh. I have to go." Stacy said as she got up sheet still wrapped around her body as she hurriedly picked up her clothes from the floor and avoided Randy's gaze as she rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"God that was the greatest lay of my life!" Randy said as he laid down and thought about last night again.  
  
Stacy came out of the bathroom still wearing the same clothes from the night before she didn't even want to look at Randy right now. She had been very stupid for thinking that Randy defended her for a reason.  
  
"Bye Randy and thanks for helping me last night." Stacy said as Randy looked at her sadly. He didn't want her to be like the other women in his life.  
  
"Come one babe won't you stay just a little longer." Randy said pouting.  
  
"I have to go Randy bye." Stacy said as she left Randy's hotel room ashamed.  
  
"Well I tried" Randy said as he got up and tried to find his bag.  
  
Randy took out his cellphone from his duffle bag and dialed Hunter's number. He waited until Hunter picked up.  
  
"Hello!" Hunter said perkily.  
  
"Man I need Stacy! She was incredible last night! This is Randy by the way." Randy said as Hunter laughed.  
  
"Where is she?" Hunter asked as Randy frowned.  
  
"I think she thought that last night was a one night stand." Randy said as Hunter smiled.  
  
"Just tell her it wasn't or was it really?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Not really I helped her and we had sex." Randy said.  
  
"Then just tell the truth man! Oh and Stephanie is sleeping beside me right now." Hunter said snickering.  
  
"What?" Randy asked surprised.  
  
"I got her in bed last night kid! I think it's going back to the McMahon- Helmsley era!" Hunter said as Stephanie stirred.  
  
"Talk to you later man! She's almost awake!" Hunter hissed and hang up.  
  
"Hey Stace where have you been all night?" Trish teased smirking as Stacy entered their hotel room thinking that Trish was still sleeping.  
  
"Well I was with. Lita." Stacy said trying to cover up that she had a one- night stand with Randy or so she thought. Trish was getting a little suspicious.  
  
"Wait. Lita was with Batista last night!" Trish said suspiciously as Stacy mentally slapped herself for not remembering that Lita and Batista were together.  
  
"Um. I. Well. I was with Randy okay!" Stacy said giving up.  
  
"What? You do know he just wants sex right?" Trish asked as Stacy looked down in guilt.  
  
"Well. he got it alright." She said as Trish's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry Stace." Trish said as she approached her friend.  
  
"Don't be sorry he didn't hurt me or anything I was just dumb thinking that he really liked me. I was too caught up in the moment to stop myself from giving in." Stacy said as Trish smiled.  
  
"Last night was the first time you had a one-night stand wasn't it?" Trish asked grinning as Stacy's cheeks turned red.  
  
"NO!" Stacy screeched saying that she was lying.  
  
"Come on Stace! You don't need to hide it! Besides many people need it once in a while." Trish said as Stacy looked at her friend.  
  
"Well alright but if Andrew finds out I'm in deep shit." Stacy said as Trish's eyes widened.  
  
"I never thought of that!" Trish said.  
  
"Well I'll just ask somebody to kill me before he does." Stacy said getting up and going to the bathroom in the hotel room where Trish and her stay.  
  
"Come on Stace don't be so down you'll never know maybe Orton may just be Mr. Right." Trish said as Stacy laughed.  
  
"Randy? Please! Mr. Right? You kiddin' right?" Stacy said as Trish giggled.  
  
"Well I see you didn't enjoy yourself last night!" Trish said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Nope!" Stacy said sarcastically as she took a shower.  
  
She came out fully dressed in blue jeans a 100% Stratusfaction guaranteed baby tee that Trish gave her with Nike Presto tennis shoes.  
  
Trish fell asleep on the bed and was drooling as Stacy approached her this emitted a laugh from Stacy.  
  
"Hey Trish wake up!" Stacy screamed in Trish's ear making her jump.  
  
"I'm awake! I'm awake! No need to shout!" Trish said shaking her head and rubbing her ear.  
  
"Hurry up we need to get to the arena!" Stacy said as she grabbed her duffle bag.  
  
"Wait have you seen fuss ball?" Trish asked looking under the bed.  
  
"You mean the dog John gave you? Her name is Bubbles remember?" Stacy said laughing as Trish looked everywhere.  
  
"Whatever! Come on you little fury freak come out come out wherever you are!" Trish said as she looked inside the closet where Bubbles was sleeping.  
  
"I've found you know!" Trish said grabbing the toy poodle and holding it in her arms.  
  
"Why are you being mean to Bubbles anyway?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Because, I never liked dogs!" Trish said sneezing.  
  
"Then why did you accept Bubbles?" Stacy asked.  
  
"John gave it." Trish said putting the dog in the dog bag or whatever you call it.  
  
"Oooh! I get it!" Stacy teased as Trish stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Shut up! You enjoyed last night with Randy didn't you?" Trish said as Stacy scowled.  
  
"No I didn't!" Stacy nervously said as Trish grinned.  
  
"Tell that to Randy Stace!" Trish said as she grabbed her duffle bag and the dog bag and exited the room.  
  
"Come on! It'll just add to his damn arrogance!" Stacy said as she closed the door and followed Trish.  
  
"Well at least he's deserving of being arrogant! He's sexy, handsome, smart and is great in bed!" Trish said giggling.  
  
"Who told you that?" Stacy asked giggling.  
  
"You did!" Trish said laughing as Stacy glared.  
  
"I did not!" Stacy answered as they rounded a corner and came face to face with Randy Orton and John Cena.  
  
"Yo gals wat you've been up to?" John said as Trish blushed.  
  
"Nothing just heading to the arena." Trish said as the dog in the bag barked.  
  
"Hey Bubbles!" John said patting the dog and smiling.  
  
"Why don't you girls just come with us?" Randy asked as Trish nodded and Stacy had the 'I don't know' look.  
  
"We'll be happy too! Right Stace?" Trish said elbowing Stacy as she saw Randy's eyes twinkle and a smirk displayed on his face.  
  
"Yeah" Stacy said plainly as they went inside the elevator. She could never say no to Trish she was her best bud.  
  
As they got out the elevator Randy stopped and pulled Stacy's arm.  
  
"John, Trish you two go ahead I need to talk to Stacy." Randy said as both of them nodded.  
  
"Listen Stace last night was not what you think it was." Randy said as Stacy looked at him.  
  
"Then if last night wasn't what I think it was than what was it Randy? Huh? What was it?" Stacy said getting mad.  
  
"What do you think happened last night?" Randy asked in his normal tone.  
  
"Well the usual in your schedule. Getting as many women in bed." Stacy said as Randy frowned.  
  
"What if we start over?" Randy asked as Stacy glared at him.  
  
"Then forget about last night? We can't just forgive and forget Randy you used me!" Stacy said raising her voice.  
  
"Well not exactly." Randy said as Stacy looked at him.  
  
"Okay maybe we won't forget but I really want us to start over." Randy said as Stacy stared at him.  
  
"Until you have a valid reason it's no." Stacy said turning on her heels and walking to John and Trish.  
  
"I screwed up big time!" Randy said as he walked behind her trying to find a way to get Stacy.  
  
WHAT IS RANDY'S PLAN?  
  
IS HE MAKING UP A REASON?  
  
WAS RANDY REALLY HONEST TO STACY?  
  
TO FIND OUT TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A VALID REASON!  
  
AN: WELL THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! IT'S A TOTALLY A NEW CIRCUMSTANCE AND BRINGS RANDY AND STACY TOGETHER FOR ANOTHER REASON! WELL PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. setting up the meant to be

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR IT'S WRESTLERS METIONED IN MY STORY.  
  
AN: HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER UP!  
  
Chapter 2: setting up the meant to be  
  
Stacy was in the women's locker room and was getting ready for Raw when her cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello" she said picking up her cellphone and answered the call.  
  
"Stacy I need you in my office. It's very urgent." Stone Cold Steve Austin said as Stacy thought for a moment on what the sheriff would want with her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there." Stacy said as she hung up and put on her white high-heeled boots. She was wearing a denim skirt with an off shoulder white long sleeved blouse.  
  
Stacy walked to Austin's office slowly and as she passed Evolution's locker room could hear her name being mentioned.  
  
"Great he told his friends!" Stacy said as she hurriedly passed by so that they wouldn't catch her listening in.  
  
"I'm never going to give him another chance." Stacy said angrily as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Stacy arrived at Austin's door and knocked as a muffled 'Come in' can be heard inside. She slowly opened the door and stood in front of Austin.  
  
"You can sit down Stace." Austin motioned.  
  
"Um. You wanted to see me?" Stacy asked as she sat in front of Austin.  
  
"Yup! I have a new story line, which Evolution brought in." Steve said handing her a script.  
  
"Evolution? Wait I already have a script." Stacy said as she opened the new script Austin handed her.  
  
"That's a new one. Oh and Orton came her personally to say that you will go to Evolution's locker room after you're done here." Austin said as he took a can of beer and drank it.  
  
"Okay thanks Steve." Stacy said as she got up and opened the door.  
  
"Bye Stace! And good luck with Orton!" Austin said behind her.  
  
"Um. thanks I think." Stacy said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Good luck with Orton?" Stacy asked herself confused.  
  
She walked to Evolution's locker room thinking that what would Evolution want with her. She opened the script again and searched for the page that had been highlighted and read that she had an in ring promo with Randy Orton.  
  
"Not him again! Why?" Stacy asked herself getting frustrated she didn't want anything with Orton after what happened the night before and she wouldn't admit it to herself that a little part of her really did like him.  
  
She was now right in front of Evolution's door lifting her hand to knock but the door opened and there came Triple H.  
  
"Hey, Randy's been expecting you! Come in!" Hunter said as he opened the door. Stacy could not help but laugh at Hunter's smile she just knew that he was up to something. As she entered she saw Randy and Batista playing cards. They sat on the couch right in front of the T.V.  
  
"I win!" Batista said as he showed Randy his cards.  
  
"No fair! You cheated!" Randy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ehem! Stacy's here!" Hunter said as Randy and Batista turned their heads.  
  
"I'll get back to you later." Randy said to Batista who was sticking his tongue out at Randy.  
  
"Hey Stace have you read tonight's script?" Randy asked as Stacy looked at the booklet in her hands.  
  
"Not all just read through what will happen." Stacy said as Randy took his Intercontinental champion belt and opened the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Stacy asked as Randy smiled.  
  
"Well our segment is next." Randy said as Stacy's eyes widened.  
  
"What? I haven't read through the script yet." Stacy said.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine." Randy said as he took her hand and as she left her script and he led her out of the locker room.  
  
"They are so going to be perfect for each other!" Batista said when they left.  
  
"And that's why I have a plan!" Hunter said as he sat down on the couch. Batista grinned evilly.  
  
"What's your plan!" Batista said eagerly.  
  
"Randy is rooming with you right? Well I planned it with Trish and Lita, that when Stacy is asleep we'll transfer her to Randy and your room; when he's also asleep then lock them in for a day. Of course we'll bring Stacy's things in the room with her." Hunter said as Batista grinned wider.  
  
"Okay but where am I going to sleep? And who will carry Stacy to Randy's room?" Batista asked.  
  
"First you'll room with me or the girls and you will carry Stacy to Randy's room." Hunter said smiling as Batista looked at him with horror.  
  
"First, I am taking the girls' hotel room cuz' you snore. And no! I am not carrying Stacy! What if she wakes up and thinks I'm abducting her or something." Batista whined as Hunter shook his head.  
  
"Dave, Tsk tsk tsk! Use your common sense we'll slip them both sleeping pills!" Hunter said laying back.  
  
"Alright! I'm in!" Batista said as Hunter smiled.  
  
"Then all we need to worry about is if we get killed after we do this stunt." Hunter said as Batista nodded.  
  
"Yeah but at least they'll be together." Batista said as Hunter smirked.  
  
"Okay now do you get it?" Randy asked Stacy.  
  
"Yeah, so that means Evolution's turning face?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Nope, your turning heel." Randy said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Well at least I'll try something new!" Stacy said.  
  
"Listen Stace, I am sorry if you think I used you last night but to me it meant more. Can you please forgive me?" Randy started.  
  
"But if I forgive you, you promise that we will only stay until friends nothing more? And if I forgive you there's no way I am not staying mad at you." Stacy asked as Randy's eyes popped out.  
  
"Huh? Stace! Please!" Randy started again his whole plan was to get Stacy back. But Stacy cut him off.  
  
"Then if you do not agree I will not forgive you I will walk out of this story line I will never talk to you we will never be friends and I will be madder and more angry at you than before." Stacy said as he thought hard on what to do.  
  
"I. uh. I mean. okay I agree but there is no guarantee that I will not fall for you." Randy said as Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was so corny." Stacy said as Evolution's music hit.  
  
"What I said may be corny but I am still your cocky friend right?" Randy said as she smiled.  
  
"Always!" Stacy said as they walked to the curtains and down the ramp with Randy grabbing her arm and pulled her behind him.  
  
Stacy tried to act like she was being forced to come out with Randy and well she did pretty good. They entered the ring and still Randy too acted like he was dragging Stacy as he got a mic and grasped Stacy's arm tightly.  
  
"It's seems to me this pretty lady has been wandering around and I took the liberty to take her so Test I have your girlfriend here where's my reward?" Randy said as Test's music played he wasn't given a script and thought that this was like some of the in ring promos that the WWE did that was real life. He entered the ring and smirked at Stacy who was pretending to try and get away.  
  
"What do you mean reward? You took my girlfriend last night and also broke my nose then you ask for a reward." Test retorted as Stacy looked incredibly amused.  
  
"Well I thought you would want her back now." Randy said as Test smiled.  
  
"What's the catch?" Test asked suspiciously as Randy smirked.  
  
"There's no catch man! I just wanted to give Stacy back to the rightful owner." Randy said as Stacy scowled.  
  
"Thank you Orton, I think I am going to get my girlfriend back." Test said as he grabbed Stacy's arm and pulled her to him.  
  
Randy put his arms up in defeat then with out warning punched Test on the nose.  
  
"Sorry I change my mind." Randy said as he swept Stacy off her feet and carried her out of the ring and looked back at a very pissed Test in the ring. Then an idea popped in to his head. He captured Stacy's lips but as a surprised Stacy squealed but then thought of what Randy was thinking and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck.  
  
"Stop that bitch!" Test screamed from the ring as the fans cheered on for Stacy and Randy.  
  
As they broke away they locked eyes and Stacy smiled at Randy and raised an eyebrow at Test.  
  
"Say goodbye to your whore Andrew!" she said using the mic so that all the fans could hear.  
  
Randy carried Stacy up the ramp and then took one last look at Test.  
  
"How does it feel now when you're alone? I'm sure someone will want your services." Randy teased Test, as he got angrier.  
  
"You're going to pay big time!" Test screamed as Stacy and Randy disappeared behind the curtains.  
  
Randy forgot that Stacy was still in his arms as he carried her all the way to the locker room.  
  
"You can put me down now Randy." Stacy said shyly as Randy put her down.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that you're a great kisser?" Randy said smiling as Stacy smiled back at him.  
  
"Remember our deal Randy." Stacy said as he opened Evolution's locker room door and turned back to Stacy.  
  
"Are you coming in?" Randy asked as Stacy shook her head.  
  
"Nah, but can you get my script for me? It's inside." Stacy asked with a puppy-dog face as Randy laughed.  
  
"Okay" Randy said smiling at her as he entered the locker room to a smiling Batista and Hunter.  
  
"Have you guys seen Stacy's script?" Randy asked as both of their smiles turned into grins.  
  
"Yeah, over there." Hunter said as he pointed to the table where Stacy left it.  
  
Randy took the script and looked once more at both Hunter and Batista.  
  
"Why are you guys smiling?" Randy asked.  
  
"We'll tell you after you get back!" Batista said as he smiled again.  
  
Randy raised a brow and went out of the room. He was behind Stacy and couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around Stacy's waist.  
  
"Here's your script." Randy said as Stacy turned her head.  
  
"Randy remember our deal." Stacy said as she pulled away from his grasp.  
  
"Come on, please!" Randy pleaded as Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
"No Randy, I better go." Stacy said as she turned on her heels and went to the direction of the women's locker room.  
  
"Wait!" Randy called after her.  
  
"Talk to you later!" Stacy shouted back.  
  
Randy entered the locker room and saw Hunter and Batista still grinning.  
  
"What?" Randy asked.  
  
"The kiss wasn't part of the script, was it?" Hunter teased.  
  
"Nope, my own idea!" Randy said, as he stood proud.  
  
"You better get that fixed." Batista said as Randy raised a brow.  
  
"Get what fixed?" Randy asked.  
  
"Your damn cockiness!" Batista replied as Randy snickered.  
  
Stacy walked back to the divas locker room slowly thinking over what happened since last night. She slept with Orton, she dissed Orton, she made friends with Orton, she kissed Orton then she dissed him again. She was starting to think that her life was going very fast or was her life getting complicated.  
  
Stacy slowly opened the door as she peeked in and saw all the divas looking at her. She hadn't told anybody about the night before except Trish but at what happened at the party you don't need a scientist to figure out that something happened between her and Randy.  
  
She slowly entered as still all the gazes were on her.  
  
"Hey Stace, I saw your promo it was great!" Trish said as Stacy looked confused.  
  
"Why are the others acting very weird?" Stacy asked as the other divas smiled.  
  
"We're just teasin' you!" they said together as Stacy's heart lifted she was sure it had something to do with Randy but it really didn't.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Stacy asked as Trish smiled.  
  
"Do you mind if we go back o the hotel after Raw cuz' Lita and I are pretty tired. Trish said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Stacy said as Trish smiled.  
  
"Okay are we going to see the main event first?" Trish asked.  
  
"What's the main event?" Stacy asked as she sat down on one of the benches.  
  
"Um. Triple H and Batista versus Goldberg." Trish said.  
  
"Can we watch? I'm sure Orton will interrupt again." Stacy said as Trish laughed.  
  
"So you want to see Randy huh?" Trish teased.  
  
"Well. yeah." Stacy replied.  
  
"Okay, you totally admitted that! You are so into him aren't you?" Trish said as Stacy blushed.  
  
"Well he is cute and good-looking and hot but his cockiness is getting on my nerves! And I am still mad at him." Stacy said truthfully.  
  
Trish shook her head and looked at Stacy while she flipped open the script. She couldn't help but think of all the times that Stacy had flings with guys but now Trish was helping her with the person that could change her life for the best.  
  
"Trish, do you think that Randy is taking me seriously?" Stacy asked as Trish smiled.  
  
"Well, you have to see to find out." Trish said as Stacy grinned.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN LATER THAT NIGHT?  
  
IS STACY FINALLY ADMITTING THAT SHE LIKES RANDY?  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON WITH BATISTA AND LITA?  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON WITH JOHN AND TRISH?  
  
WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HUNTER AND STEPHANIE?  
  
WHERE'S RIC FLAIR?  
  
TO FIND OUT TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A VALID REASON!  
  
AN: THANKS TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! AND NOW PLEASE REVIEW MY SECOND CHAPTER! 


	3. the plan goes into action

AN: HEHE! NEW CHAPTER UP!  
  
Chapter 3: the plan goes into action  
  
Stacy and Trish were packing their things to leave for the hotel. They were also waiting for Lita to finish her shower because it was already getting late.  
  
"Li! Hurry up!" Stacy shouted to the bathroom as Lita chuckled.  
  
"I'm just dressing up! Can't you guys wait!" Lita said as she put on her shirt and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"What's your rush?" Lita asked Stacy who was very dazed.  
  
"I'm very sleepy." She said yawning and stretching while Trish grinned.  
  
Stacy fell asleep in the divas locker room as Lita giggled. Trish tried to wake her up but she didn't even stir.  
  
"You were suppose to slip her the pill after we arrived at the hotel dummy!" Lita said as she thought of a way to bring Stacy to the car.  
  
"Oops, I can be like a bimbo sometimes!" Trish said as she too thought of what they are going to do.  
  
"What if we call Dave and let him carry her or even Hunter." Trish said as Lita grinned.  
  
"Now you're thinking!" Lita said as she got out of the divas locker room and ran to Evolution's locker room and knocked hoping that they were still there.  
  
Hunter opened the door as Lita smiled up at him.  
  
"So, is Stacy still here?" Hunter asked as Lita's smile turned into a frown.  
  
"Um yeah. Hunter we need your help." Lita said as Hunter's right brow raised.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Hunter asked expecting the worst.  
  
"Trish slipped Stacy the pill before we even got to the hotel and she's already asleep. Can you please help us carry her?" Lita asked as Hunter laughed.  
  
"Is that all? Then you're lucky that I'm still here all the other guys are gone." Hunter said as he went out of the locker room and followed Lita to the divas locker room.  
  
Hunter entered as he saw Trish try to lift Stacy but couldn't even budge her.  
  
"Here let me." Hunter said as he picked her up and her bag and walked to the door.  
  
"Hunter, you don't need to carry her bag too." Trish said but hunter smiled.  
  
"Nah just let me carry it. Besides I get a weight lifting session when I do this." Hunter said as he waited for the girls to get their bags.  
  
They walked to the parking lot as Hunter opened the trunk and placed Stacy's things inside.  
  
"Thanks Hunter you can put her at the back." Lita said as she meant the passenger seat at the back of the driver's seat.  
  
Hunter placed Stacy there and gazed at her for a moment.  
  
"No wonder Randy's got it bad for you." Hunter whispered as Lita and Trish rode the rental car.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hunter! We'll see you later when we'll swap rooms okay!" Trish said as Hunter smiled.  
  
"Yep! Don't worry about it and Dave is waiting for you guys I'll just be at the hotel later on." Hunter said as he waved as the girls drove off.  
  
"Boy is Randy and Stacy getting it!" Hunter said snickering as he walked back to Evolution's locker room to pick up his things.  
  
Meanwhile at the hotel.  
  
"Come on Dave! Please!" Randy begged as Batista shook his head.  
  
"No you get your own water!" Batista said acting so that Randy would beg more and he will give up and slip the pill in the water.  
  
"Please! I promise I'll let you borrow the X box just please get me water." Randy said begging.  
  
"Why?" Batista asked Randy as he frowned.  
  
"I'm too tired and besides I'm your friend." Randy said smiling.  
  
"Okay but I get the X box for a whole month." Batista said as Randy nodded.  
  
"Deal!" Randy said as Batista went down to the restaurant of the hotel to get water.  
  
Batista took the water from the waiter and again went up to their room and right before entering took out a pill and slipped it in Randy's water.  
  
"Oh man, if you ever get mad it's for your own good." Batista said as he shook the water bottle to dissolve the pill and entered the room.  
  
"Hey master your water's here." Batista said as he threw the bottle to Randy who was laying down lazily on the bed.  
  
"Thanks!" Randy said as he took a big gulp and after about 5 minutes became sleepy.  
  
"Goodnight Dave" Randy said as he fell asleep and Batista snickered.  
  
"Oh this plan is working very well!" Batista said as he took out his cellphone and dialed Hunter's number.  
  
"Hey Hunt, Randy's asleep where's the girls?" Batista asked as Hunter picked up his cellphone.  
  
"They're on their way and I'm coming later okay." Hunter said as Batista smiled.  
  
"Okay thanks!" Batista said as he hurriedly hung up his phone.  
  
He rushed down again to the hotel lobby and waited until Lita and Trish arrived.  
  
Batista sat down on a chair reading a magazine while he waited for the girls to arrive.  
  
"Dave!" Lita hissed as Batista turned his head and saw Lita and Trish gasping for air as they tried their best to carry Stacy in the hotel but just couldn't.  
  
"Hey! Let me!" Dave whispered trying not to wake up Stacy as he lifted her in his arms and went to the elevator Trish and Lita following behind his heels.  
  
"Where's Randy?" Trish asked as they went in the elevator and pushed the 4 button.  
  
"He's upstairs, why is Stacy already asleep?" Dave asked a little confused as Lita giggled.  
  
"Genius over here slipped her the pill before we even left the arena." Lita replied eyeing Trish as Trish blushed.  
  
They reached the 4th floor and walked to Batista's and Randy's room.  
  
"Okay, you guys better get her things and meet me here. We can't risk waking them up." Batista said just then Stacy started stirring.  
  
"What the heck!" Trish hissed as Batista tried hard not to panic and stood still as Stacy turned to face him but eyes still closed.  
  
"Hurry!" Batista mouthed as Lita and Trish ran to the elevator and to the parking lot as fast as they could to get Stacy's things.  
  
At Batista and Randy's room, Batista laid Stacy beside Randy. Randy on the other hand was in dream heaven and was dreaming about girls around him and one in particular stood out of the group of girls surrounding him, Stacy.  
  
He came near her and wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at her eyes. Subconsciously at the hotel room he did just that, he wrapped his arms around Stacy's waist and held on tightly.  
  
"You two are perfect for each other! Even when you're are asleep." Batista whispered as he looked at the beautiful Stacy who's back was facing Randy and Randy who was smiling. Batista thought of something and went through Randy's bag and found his cellphone. He snickered to himself and pocketed it as also did the same earlier with Stacy's cellphone.  
  
"Hey we're back!" Trish said loudly as she and Lita entered the hotel room. Lita smacked her head and shhhhed her.  
  
"Ow!" Trish hissed as Lita smirked.  
  
"Huh?" Randy said as he awoken and looked around and saw Stacy lying beside him and his arm was draped around her waist. His eyes widened and looked at the girls and Batista with a confused look as Lita, Trish and Batista looked at each other.  
  
"Run for it!" Batista said as he ran out the door. The girls meanwhile dropped Stacy's bags and smiled nervously at a now very pissed Randy and ran for their life as they shut the door behind them and attached the padlock near the doorknob where they especially requested the hotel to attach a latch.  
  
"Stace, wake up." Randy said as he shook her until her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Randy? What the hell?" Stacy said as she saw Randy's arm around her waist and she realized that she was lying on the same bed as him.  
  
"Stace, I can explain." Randy said calmly.  
  
"No! This is the second damn time! I will never trust you again! Though I made friends with you I never said that we'd repeat what happened!" Stacy said as she got off the bed and walked to the door and tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this door!" Stacy said as she banged her fist on the door repeatedly. Randy got off the bed and walked to Stacy.  
  
"Stace, it isn't my fault." Randy said plainly as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from banging her fist on the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stacy said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh?" Randy said scratching his head as Stacy laughed also sarcastically.  
  
"See you don't even have an excuse!" Stacy said angrily as she yanked her arm from Randy.  
  
"Why are you getting mad at me?" Randy shouted as Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wasn't the one who brought you here! As far as I know Dave, Trish and Lita were the ones who brought you here! Hell I'm not even surprised if Hunter was the one who planned this!" Randy shouted as Stacy walked back to the bed and sat down thinking of Lita and Trish.  
  
"You know? We could just call the hotel management so we could go our separate ways!" Randy said as Stacy sat there silently while Randy grabbed the phone that was on the bedside table and dialed the front desk but there was no dial tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Stacy asked as she saw the expression on Randy's face.  
  
"Line's dead, I should have expected this from the guys!" Randy said as he banged the phone on the table.  
  
Stacy saw her purse near her duffle bags and searched for her cellphone but to no avail.  
  
"Well, where's you cellphone?" Stacy asked as Randy walked to his bag and rummaged through but his cellphone wasn't there.  
  
"I am going to fuckin kill Dave!" Randy said as Stacy yawned.  
  
"Why don't we wait until they let us out then you can kill him." Stacy offered as Randy sat down beside the door of the hotel room and yawned too.  
  
"You can sleep on the bed and I'll just stay here." Randy said as Stacy frowned.  
  
"Come on this is your hotel room. You stay on the bed and I'll stay there and wait." Stacy said as she walked to where Randy was sitting and sat down beside him.  
  
Suddenly a piece of paper was slipped under the crack of the door. It was addressed to both of them.  
  
Randy picked up the paper and opened it as both of them read it.  
  
Dear Stacy and Randy,  
  
Well we (Dave, Hunter, Lita and Trish) know that you two are going to kill each of us but as we know there are only two of you and four of us. Anyway we hope that you two get a goodnight rest cause you two are stuck with each other for 24 hours. Don't worry your food is in the cabinet and all the soda and water you could drink is in the fridge. So see you tomorrow night guys! Hope you enjoy your time together!  
  
With best wishes,  
  
Hunter, Dave, Lita and Trish  
  
"I told you Hunter was behind it." Randy said as he folded back the letter and placed it beside him.  
  
Stacy meanwhile was still quiet. She was thinking on what to do. Should she say sorry for shouting at him?  
  
She debated with herself for a minute until Randy beat her to the punch.  
  
"Hey Stace I'm real sorry. I was just trying my best to explain to you." Randy said as he propped his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Stacy said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He instinctly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Stacy smiled to herself as Randy rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do? I mean we're stuck here." Randy said as he lifted his head and looked eye to eye with Stacy.  
  
"We could go to sleep." Stacy said smiling as Randy laughed.  
  
"Okay, but as I said you take the bed." Randy said as Stacy frowned and shook her head.  
  
"No, you take the bed." Stacy argued back as Randy suddenly lifted her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
"How about this? We share the bed." Randy said as he placed her on the bed and laid down beside her.  
  
"You promise not to touch me?" Stacy asked as Randy pouted.  
  
"Okay, but you can't touch my sexiness either." Randy shot back playfully as he pulled up the covers and they both fell asleep. What they didn't know was there was a video camera watching their every move.  
  
STILL, WHAT'S WITH BATISTA AND LITA?  
  
STILL, WHAT'S WITH HUNTER AND STEPHANIE?  
  
STILL, WHAT'S WITH TRISH AND JOHN?  
  
WHERE THE HLL IS RIC FLAIR?  
  
WHO'S WATCHING THE MONITOR THAT'S CONNECTED TO THE VIDEO CAMERA?  
  
HEHE! WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A VALID REASON!  
  
AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! SHOULD I CONTINUE? I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINIONS GUYS! 


	4. what's up?

Chapter 4: What's up?  
  
The next day Stacy woke up to very terrible singing. She opened her eyes to see who was causing such a racket but no one was with her in the room. She looked beside her and saw that the space that Randy was sleeping in the night before was empty. She then heard the horrible screeching again and then noticed that the bathroom door was open she guessed that Randy was inside the shower.  
  
Randy stopped singing and then tried to remember the next lyrics to the song.  
  
"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride! Your toxic... what was that again?" Randy sang as Stacy giggled.  
  
Randy noticed that Stacy was awake and shut the shower off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to see Stacy watching T.V.  
  
He smiled to himself. He was lucky that his friends could read minds and hearts too. He could now think of this little 24-hour stay with Stacy a little bit useful to win Stacy's heart back.  
  
Randy slowly tiptoed to Stacy and lightly tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and met the lips of Randy Orton.  
  
Her eyes popped out of her head, as she felt very surprised, confused, shocked and even annoyed. She pushed him away and stared coldly at him.  
  
"Well good morning to you too!" Randy said sarcastically as Stacy's stare turned into a glare.  
  
"I know I may be your friend but I am not certainly going to be your dumb blonde girlfriend! We agreed on that remember! Why can't you just god damn accept that I am still mad at you!" Stacy screamed at him as she stood up and faced him.  
  
"You are handsome! I accept that! You are sexy! I admit that too! But for once don't treat your friends that are women like your weekly girlfriends! I like you I really do but what can I do when you're just like the other guys in the locker room! I'm not offending them but they just want to have fun and brag about the girl who they slept with the night before! I really thought that you weren't really like the other guys I've met as I said I really like you! But if all of my bitching is irritating you then better yet we should just forget about our truce!" Stacy said angrily. She didn't need to cry she just wanted to let her feelings out and damn she did.  
  
Randy stood there dumbfounded at what he had heard. She liked me? Randy asked himself as he saw Stacy stomp to the bathroom and slam the door behind her.  
  
He found himself thinking of what he had just done. Okay I kissed her so what? I just kissed her. It's not like I had sex with her! Wait scratch that I did have sex with her! Hey Stacy Keibler laid me. Wait, Randy listen to yourself! You act like a total ass! Not only that an idiot as well! How could I joke around with a kiss? Randy thought as he sat down on the bed rubbing his head. Well I was just kissing her good morning. A voice said in his head. No you didn't! You did that for your own fun! Another voice in Randy's head said again.  
  
"Okay so I better say sorry whatever my reason was for kissing her before I get myself into bigger trouble." Randy said aloud to himself. What he didn't know was that Lita and Trish were listening in and Hunter and Batista were the ones who attached the video camera and were now shocked at what had just happened.  
  
"Li, what if we were wrong for setting them up? We knew Stacy has a super bad temper and we knew that Randy would just flip her temper switch on. What if we just let them out now?" Trish asked as she and Lita stood in front of Randy and now Stacy's room. They now regretted leaving their friends there.  
  
Meanwhile Hunter and Batista who were now joined by Ric Flair saw and heard everything that happened inside the room.  
  
"Man why did you guys do this? I am thankful that I wasn't here when you guys planned this whole sleepover. You know that Stacy is still mad at Randy." Ric said as Hunter ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Guys why don't we just let them out?" Batista asked quietly as he looked back at the screen in Hunter's room.  
  
"Yeah we should after that fight I think they will never make up like last night." Hunter replied as he bowed his head.  
  
"Don't give up, they will make up." John Cena said as he entered the room. He walked over to the guys and sat down beside Hunter and Ric.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ric asked as John smiled.  
  
"I am Randy's best friend I know what he's like and let's face it he is a pain in the ass but in a good way and well.... Stacy is my girl's best friend and she said that Stacy would get very mad at times because she's just insecure. Don't be regretful." John said as the 3 members of Evolution present smiled.  
  
"I like how you think Dr. of Thugonomics!" Hunter said as he high-fived John.  
  
"What can I say I'm smart." John said as he played with his hat. Just then Trish and Lita came bursting in the room.  
  
"Guys did you see what happened? We have to stop this! They will piss each other I mean Randy will piss Stacy off more if we let them stay in that room for another minute." Trish said as Lita nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we need to let them out before Stacy kills Randy." Lita said as the guys raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Don't worry guys they'll get along just wait." John said as Trish put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you doing here John?" Trish asked as Lita giggled.  
  
"Hey, I can go wherever I want to and besides I want to hang with Evolution." John said as the guys laughed.  
  
"Don't worry girls they'll be fine if they don't make up then I'll be forced to extend the 24 hour time period to 48 hours." Hunter said rubbing his hands.  
  
"No you wouldn't!" Lita said as her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh yes he will! Trust me Hunter wants them to like each other even love each other but we can't get to that unless there's some trials and errors." Batista said as he watched the screen again and saw Randy sitting on the bed still in his towel. Then the unthinkable happened. Randy saw the camera right at the corner of the ceiling!  
  
"What the?" Randy said as he took a good look at the camera.  
  
"Shit! Guys he saw the camera!" Batista said watching the screen intently.  
  
"What?" Ric asked as he looked at the monitor. Randy was staring right at it.  
  
"No! Don't touch it!" Hunter shouted as Randy took the camera out of the ceiling and took a look at it.  
  
"Oh you guys are so damn nice!" Randy said as he smiled.  
  
"How couldn't I notice a huge video camera?" Randy said as he turned off the camera.  
  
"Dave weren't you supposed to cover the camera?" Hunter said as the entire group looked at Batista.  
  
"Hehe? Oops I did it again?" Batista said smiling.  
  
WILL STACY AND RANDY MAKE UP?  
  
WHY DID BATISTA FORGET TO COVER THE CAMERA?  
  
WHAT IS STACY DOING INSIDE THE BATHROOM?  
  
WHERE DID RIC GO?  
  
TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE VALID REASON!  
  
AN: HEY GUYS SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE IF YOU READ MY STORY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE PLEASE REVIEW PLLLEEEAAAASE! 


	5. dashing escape!

Chapter 5:dashing escape?!  
  
Stacy sat on the toilet seat and thought about the whole episode she just had with Randy.  
  
'That guy really pisses me off! He thinks he can control my feelings! How could he just kiss me like that? He is a great kisser but that's beside the point! That was the lowest thing he could have done! But some of it is my fault too. I did get angry for just one measly kiss. I better say sorry.'  
  
These thoughts ran into Stacy's brain while she sat there and she didn't have enough wit to face Randy now. She was embarrassed for screaming at him for just a kiss.  
  
She argued with herself for a few minutes and then decided to say sorry to Randy. She got up and slowly walked to the bathroom door and opened the door. She slowly peeked her head in and saw Randy lying on the bed closing his eyes. Stacy thought he was asleep and went out of the bathroom and closed the door silently behind her. She then walked to the bed and sat next to an unaware Randy.  
  
"Randy..." Stacy slowly said as Randy opened his eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" Randy asked admiring her beauty. He always saw her in the magazines that WWE published and he never imagined that he would be the lucky guy to date her. Well not yet anyway.  
  
"I'm real sorry... I never meant to be mean it's that I'm just really stressed out... and I never got mad in a long time and all the anger just got bottled up inside of me... I am really sorry, will you forgive me?" Stacy asked as a smile formed on Randy's face.  
  
"Of course I will! I would never stay mad at a beautiful girl like you." Randy said as Stacy smiled too.  
  
"But... I have some news... I found a video camera in our room. And I think they saw everything that happened since we were left here. But don't worry I turned the camera off. I bet Batista was the one who installed the camera in this room and forgot to cover it like he always does." Randy said as Stacy looked a little curious.  
  
"As he always does?" Stacy repeated as Randy opened his mouth but no words came out.  
  
"Well... um... he... I... What I'm trying to say is... Would you get mad if Batista installed a camera in the divas locker room?" Randy asked nervously as Stacy's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean installed a camera? Are you serious? You guys are perverts!" Stacy said getting angry.  
  
"Sorry Stace... But we were just..." Randy started but Stacy cut him off.  
  
"No! I am not going to listen to your excuses. Let's just forget this ever happened and get on with our lives." Stacy said as Randy breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Really?" Randy asked.  
  
"Yeah it's alright I now you guys just can't get enough but hell what do I need to keep from you? I already slept with you anyway." Stacy said jokingly.  
  
"Hahaha very funny!" Randy said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah but we need to get out of here." Stacy said as Randy raised his brow.  
  
"And why? I like it when I'm with you." Randy said  
  
"That's why I said 'we' not 'I' I want the guys to think that we're still here but when they come and check on us we are already gone." Stacy said as Randy grinned.  
  
"Yeah but how?" Randy asked.  
  
"Check the windows" Stacy said as Randy turned his head and got up from the bed and opened the curtains. He saw that the windows were not locked and lucky for them there was a fire escape.  
  
"Stace there is a fire escape! We can get out of this hotel room right now if you want." Randy said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me that Batista forgot to lock the windows too." Stacy said.  
  
"Lucky guess." Randy said as he opened the window.  
  
"Wait Randy, your just going to wear boxers?" Stacy asked as Randy looked at his attire and realized he was just wearing boxers.  
  
"Oops!" Randy said as he went to his bag and searched for his jeans and Evolution shirt he got dressed while Stacy laughed at him. Stacy on the other hand was already dressed. She was in the bathroom for about two hours and did her make up as well.  
  
"Hurry up! Or the guys we'll see us escaping or something." Stacy said as Randy smirked.  
  
"Wait a minute ladies first." Randy said as he gave way to her. Stacy smiled and climbed out the window slowly Randy followed.  
  
"So where are we going? I don't have the car cause Batista has the keys and my wallet is with him too." Randy said as Stacy lightly laughed.  
  
"Don't worry my car keys are here and I guess Trish and Lita forgot to get my wallet from my bag. Silly girls." Stacy said as Randy smiled.  
  
"Well let's go out and enjoy ourselves." Randy said as he lead Stacy down the fire escape and down to the ground safely.  
  
"That wasn't too bad was it?" Randy said as they got down from the fire escape.  
  
"Yeah... not really but I'm starving let's go to McDonald's or something." Stacy suggested.  
  
"Sure! And I'll be eating good and fat!" Randy said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Guess what?" Stacy asked.  
  
"What?" Randy replied.  
  
"I also have Lita's credit card! This is going to be so much fun!" Stacy said as Randy smirked.  
  
"You are evil!" Randy replied while Stacy and him walked to her car.  
  
"Payback's a bitch honey." Stacy replied as they found her rental car.  
  
"Are you calling me honey now?" Randy asked jokingly as Stacy glared at him.  
  
"What?" Randy asked  
  
"I don't know how but you just get on my nerves!" Stacy replied as she got in the driver's seat in her rental car as Randy got in the passenger seat.  
  
"Well I am handsome maybe that's why I get on your nerves." Randy said as Stacy rolled her eyes.  
  
She inserted the key in the ignition and turned the key, which started the car.  
  
"Nope not that but your damn cockiness is irritating me." Stacy said as she put the car into reverse and backed away from the parking space.  
  
"Oh okay, but did it ever occur to you that maybe just maybe your attracted to me?" Randy said as Stacy at that moment got very irritated and sped off very fast.  
  
"Didn't you hear me earlier this morning? I said everything I needed to say. Please I mean pretty please don't rub it in." Stacy said as Randy sat back and smiled.  
  
"So you do like me." Randy said as Stacy rolled her eyes again.  
  
"No need to hide it Stace anyway I just gave you one valid reason why we should start over." Randy replied as Stacy furrowed her brows.  
  
"What?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Don't play games with me! You know our agreement, I give you a valid reason so that you could forgive me for that thing that happened to us." Randy said as they stopped at a traffic light.  
  
"I don't accept your reason! You can do better than that!" Stacy said laughing as Randy grinned.  
  
"Fine, I'll find another reason. But now can we go to a fast food place or something." Randy said as Stacy smiled.  
  
"Finally we agree on something." Stacy said to him as he smiled.  
  
IS RANDY GOING TO SUCCEED IN MAKING A REASON?  
  
WHAT WILL STACY AMD RANDY DO WITH LITA'S CREDIT CARD?  
  
WILL STACY AND RANDY FALL FOR EACH OTHER?  
  
DO THE GUYS KNOW THAT STACY AND RANDY ESCAPED?  
  
TUNE IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF A VALID REASON TO FIND OUT!  
  
AN: SORRY SO SHORT! I JUST REALLY WANNA THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND STUFF!! HEHEHE!! AND CITCAT E-MAILED ME ABOUT A NEW FF.NET AND SAID THAT THIS SITE WILL ALLOW ANYTHING... INCLUDING MARY SUES!! SO JUST E-MAIL ME TO KNOW MORE!! OR E-MAIL CITCAT!! MY E-MAIL IS ANGEL4BEA@HOTMAIL.COM!! AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. did they realize it?

Chapter 6: Did they realize it?

* * *

"Li why don't you and Batista check what's happening with Randy and Stacy?" Hunter suggested as Lita nodded.  
  
"Fine, let's go you little brat." Lita said grabbing Batista's hand and pulling him to the door.  
  
"Wait don't I get a word in this?" Batista whined at Hunter who shook his head.  
  
"Nope, follow your leader." Hunter said as Batista pouted and followed Lita.  
  
"So you doing something this weekend?" Batista asked as Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
"And if I say yes I have something to do this weekend would you attack me?" Lita asked as they walked to Randy and Stacy's room.  
  
"Maybe but I don't bite."he said as Lita raised a brow "... hard." He continued wrapping an arm around the red head's shoulders.  
  
"Ass" Lita mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Batista asked as Lita shook her head.  
  
"Nothing fatso." She responded shrugging of his arm.  
  
"Hey I'm not fat!" Batista defended as she rolled her eyes once again.  
  
"Maybe you aren't but you're huge!" Lita said as Batista raised a brow. Stopping in front of Randy and Stacy's room he questioned.  
  
"What do you mean by huge? What part of me is huge to be exact?" Dirty thoughts running through his head.  
  
"Ew! You're such a pervert!" Lita said as she put her ear against the door not hearing a sound.  
  
"So what do you hear? Moans? Gasps? Name calling?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" Lita said swatting his arm. "I don't hear anything." She said as Batista looked unconvinced.  
  
"Let me hear." He said as he put his ear against the door too. All he could hear was the air conditioner humming in the background.  
  
"See told ya." Lita said as Batista scratched his head and removing his ear from the door.  
  
"We should tell Hunter about this." Lita suggested as Batista shook his head.  
  
"Maybe they're sleeping." He said as Lita shook her head.  
  
"Stacy told me that he snores." She said as Batista laughed.  
  
"How would she know?" Batista asked as Lita put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Remember that night I spent the night at your hotel room?" Lita asked as Batista grinned.  
  
"Stop grinning!" Lita interrupted "Anyway Stacy did the same but she spent the night at Randy's." She continued as Batista nodded.  
  
"Okay, I remember!" he said as Lita grabbed his arm again and dragged him back to Hunter's room.  
  
"Hey Hunt!" they burst in not even bothering to knock and saw Stephanie on top of Hunter on the bed doind the obvious.  
  
"Sorry guys but it's an emergency, we think that Randy and Stacy aren't in their room anymore." Batista said as Hunter sighed and inched away from Stephanie putting his boxers on.  
  
"We'll be right there, you go ahead and open the door and see if they are still there don't let them get away." Hunter said as he grabbed the keys from the bedside table and throwing it at Batista.  
  
Without a word Batista and Lita went out of the room snickering.  
  
"I am not going into Hunter's room without knocking ever." Lita said as they again arrived at the door of Randy and Stacy.  
  
"You unlock it." Batista said giving the keys to Lita.  
  
"Coward huh?" Lita teased as Batista closed his eyes and pointed at the padlock.  
  
"Do it!" He said as Lita giggled. After she got the padlock opened she opened the door to find the room empty and a window open.  
  
"Let me guess you forgot to lock the windows too?" she said as Batista looked at the window and smacked his head. 

"Why?" he mumbled to himself as he started banging his head on the wall.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." she said as Hunter walked in first laughing but seeing what was in front of him an angry expression appeared on his face with Stephanie shaking her head.  
  
"You forgot to lock the windows?" Hunter asked angrily.  
  
"You should take that as a yes Hunter." Stephanie said pointing at Batista.

"Now what are we going to do?" Hunter asked as he too banged his head on the wall repeatedly.  
  
"Hey dawgs what's up and down today?" John Cena said entering the room where the 4 were. He had Trish with him and she was in pure shock.  
  
"What-" she began but Lita put a hand over Trish's mouth and pointed at the window.  
  
"Oh" Trish said looking at Batista who still was banging his head on the wall and to Hunter who also did the same.  
  
"Oops he did it again." Lita said as all of them went out of the room to find Randy and Stacy.  
  
AN: MWAHAHA!! THIS CHAPTER DONE!! SORRY IF I TOOK TOO LONG OR IF THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. is it me or are you getting more obnoxio...

AN: BEFORE I START THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED NAMELY:

CITCAT - NEW BUDDY WHO LOVES PINK!

PAPRICA - FAN? AND FRIEND!! YOU HAVE BEEN REVIEWING SINCE DAY ONE!! AND AUTHOR OF THE GREATEST STORIES!!

MUTANTXHOTTIE – THANX 4 THE COMPLIMENT!!  
  
OKAY!! WATCH OUT FOR MY NEW STORY!! IT'S CALLED LOVE THAT'S MORE THAN A TRIANGLE... WEIRD TITLE HUH?? ANYWAY TO THE STORY!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Is it me or are you getting more obnoxious?  
  
"Randy! Will you quit it!" Stacy hissed as Randy snickered loudly. They were currently in Macy's as Stacy was standing with Randy at the register ringing up the J.Lo swimwear and gym clothes that she picked out.  
  
"Will you be paying in cash or credit card?" the lady at the register asked as Randy again struggled to stifle his laughs.  
  
"cough credit card cough" he cut in as Stacy elbowed his stomach which let him moan out in pain as the lady in the register looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"That would be credit card." Stacy said handing Lita's credit card to the lady as she looked at it intently. She then glanced back at Stacy who smiled perkily stepping on Randy's foot in the process.  
  
"Miss Keibler-" the lady started as Stacy gulped the lump in her throat nervously and glanced at Randy. 'How did she know my name? Great she's watches wrestling now I'm in trouble bigtime.' Stacy thought while Randy just smirked at her.  
  
"I know that this is not your credit card but since you and Miss Amy Dumas..." the lady said reading the credit card and turned her attention once again to the superstars.  
  
"...are obviously co-workers I will not tell anyone for one condition." She continued as Randy pinched Stacy's butt making her jump.  
  
"What the hell-" Stacy screamed suddenly as Randy laughed out loudly catching the attention of the other shoppers and leaving the lady at the register to look at them peculiarly.  
  
"I meant anything." Stacy said as she smiled nervously kicking Randy's crotch making him lean down and clutch his so called base**balls**.  
  
"Okay... will you sign this?" the lady asked as she pulled out a CD from under the counter and set it on the counter. Stacy sighed in relief as she pulled out a silver marker from her bag and smiled at the lady.  
  
"Who do I sign this out to?" Stacy asked as she opened the cap of the marker and prepared to sign the WWE Originals CD.  
  
"Lauren please." The lady said whose name obviously is Lauren with a smile as Randy stood up straight and tried his best to ignore the pain in between his legs.  
  
"Alright there." Stacy said handing the CD back to Lauren who rang up the things that Stacy picked out.  
  
"Thank you ma'm fro shopping at Macy's and for signing my CD." Lauren said waving at them as they exited the store.  
  
"You almost removed my testicles for God's sake." Randy whispered as they walked slowly to Stacy's rental car. Stacy grinned as she shoved her shopping bags to him.  
  
"What's wrong with that? As if you have any." Stacy mumbled as Randy grabbed her hand and spun her around. Taking a look at her face he then raised a brow.  
  
"Are you saying that I don't have balls? And that's coming from a girl who sings Britney's _'Everytime' _while screaming her brains out over the new Vanity Fair that has David Beckham on the cover." Randy remarked as Stacy glowered at him.  
  
"And what does David Beckham have to do with this?" Stacy asked pulling her arm out of his grip. "You're jealous of David Beckham aren't you?" Stacy remarked back at him as Randy smirked.  
  
"And you're also jealous when I said that I had a crush on Britney on WWE Confidential a while ago." he teased as Stacy furrowed her brow and went stomping to her car and ignored him.  
  
"See you don't even defend your dignity!" Randy said mockingly walking behind her. But she wasn't slowing down instead she hurried to the car and got in. She started the car and speedily got out of the parking space stopping at where Randy was and smirked.  
  
"My bags" she said plainly as Randy handed her the bags through the window as she sped off.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Randy screamed running after the car as Stacy grinned and backed up the car to where he was now panting.  
  
"Are you getting in or not?" Stacy teased as Randy eyed her carefully then got in the car. Stacy then drove the car out of the parking lot making him glare at her.  
  
"What's your problem?" Randy asked fuming as Stacy giggled continuously leaving Randy gazing at her eyes.  
  
"Nothing really I just wanted to piss you off." Stacy replied as Randy smirked leaning back on the seat.  
  
"Well your plan backfired you just pissed me on." He stated as Stacy gaped and smacked his chest making him cover it with his arms. He howled in pain as Stacy raised a brow.  
  
"Not so tough now are ya?" she teased swerving a corner as Randy put his hands on the dashboard trying to stop himself from slamming on the windshield's glass.  
  
"I swear I would have died 5 times today if it wasn't for my luck." Randy said rubbing his temple making Stacy chuckle.  
  
"If you died 5 times today you would have 4 more lives left anyways." Stacy said making Randy smile a little but his smile turned into a scowl.  
  
"Haha very funny."  
  
"Thank you, I also want to thank Randy's parent's for screaming at their son after he went AWOL in the military." Stacy shot back at him. He lifted his head swiftly to look at her as Stacy turned another corner making Randy hit his head on the dashboard leaving a red spot on the center of his head.  
  
"Are you alright pumpkin?" Stacy teased looking at him as he twitched at her words.  
  
"You think this is funny? You must take pleasure in others' pain." He commented as she beamed.  
  
"Only your pain matters." She said as she entered the car in the parking lot of the hotel they were trying to escape earlier.  
  
"I'm flattered by your concern." He said sarcastically as he began tapping his fingers on the armrest of the door.  
  
"And that still didn't affect your conceited personality." Stacy said as she turned off the ignition and got out of the car in one swift motion.  
  
"You're calling me conceited when you on the other hand bend down every time you see ring ropes." He egregiously said as Stacy walked over to where he just got out form the car and bent down. She then waited 5 seconds before bending back up and punching his spleen.  
  
"That you deserved." She nonchalantly walking away leaving him clutching his side and with 6 shopping bags. She stopped at the entrance of the hotel and listened for him to shout behind her to tell her to wait for him.  
  
"Will you wait for me!" he hollered at her as she smirked and turned on her heel eyeing him as he limped toward her with shopping bags. Just then he stopped and stared at Stacy.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" she asked getting irritated as he still stood rooted to the spot. He pointed at something that was behind her. She turned her head and saw Hunter and Batista coming toward her with John in tow who was running behind them.  
  
"Oh Shit!" she said as she ran to Randy who grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder carrying her and running for dear life to the car.  
  
"Hurry you drive!" Stacy screamed as she handed Randy the keys as he clumsily put her down and handed her the bags.  
  
She ran to the passenger's side of the car as he tried to insert the key into the car door.  
  
"They're coming!" Stacy hissed as Randy finally opened the door as they both hurriedly got in the car. Randy inserted the key in the ignition but it wouldn't start.  
  
"Hell! Not now!" He swore as Stacy started panicking.  
  
"We got you now!" Hunter said opening the door.  
  
"Uh oh" Randy and Stacy said in unison.  
  
ANOTHER CHAPTER UP!! WOO! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
